


A Dance is all it Takes

by Arctic4Life



Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Romance, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic4Life/pseuds/Arctic4Life
Summary: This story is set in the Oh MY Disney web page that was introduced in Wreck it Raplh 2. If you haven't watched that, it's basically a multiverse that exsists on the internet where all disney/pixar characters coexist.Gaston is battling his feelings for a certain Captain and lets just say his toxic masculinty isn't making it any easier.
Relationships: Captain Hook & Smee(Disney), Gaston & LeFou (Disney), Gaston/Captain Hook(Disney)
Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170599





	A Dance is all it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> YEa sorry about this

It was extremely boring in the villains' hangout today. There had been no new villains added to the Oh My Disney page in a while, leaving everywhere there to sort of mill about like slugs. The digital day seemed to inch by and poor Gaston was not having it. He sat in a comparably small plastic chair (the lion had stolen his comfy chair)trying not to pass away from under-stimulation. Just as he started to slip away into a daydream a chill ran through his entire body. A very cold and sharp object was touching his chin, and he did not like that His knee jerk reaction was grabbing it, but the object holder pulled away just in time.  
“You’re just dying to become an amputee aren't you,” a snarky voice said slightly above Gaston’s lowered head. He looked up to see no other than Captain Hook, or how he referred to him: the Pirate twink.  
“You’re the one dying to get a face full of my fist!” Gaston boasted, popping his knuckles to add flair to his wimpy comeback. Though the air of it was ruined when he took in what the prate was wearing. Gaston stared baffled at Hook's odd choice of garments, a pink unitard with purple dance shoes. “Is it 80’s day already?”  
“No,” Hook tie his ebony hair into a ponytail as he strutted into the middle of the room where he cleared his throat to garner the attention of the others. “I’ve seen all of you at balls, and well you suck. It’s about time someone taught you, cretins, how to dance properly.”  
“Oh, and who would that be?” Ursula snarkily retorted.  
“Why, me of course! I am the only one with an ounce of elegance after all,” Hook gestured to himself with a smirk, “Well, I and Smee.” On cue, Smee waddled in sporting the same outfit, except he’s was a two-piece that kept riding over his belly.  
Smee happily waved at everyone, a few waved back, “Hello! I’m not the best at dancing, but I hope I can be of some use!”  
“Poppycock, you dance like a pixie, “Hook spared the pudgy man a kind smile.  
“Oh, just make out already so we can go back to suffering in peace,” Ezma’s comment gained some chuckles and a look of total disgust from Hook. She was slightly taken aback by the sheer anger radiating off of him. “Don’t get all huffy with me! I thought you were gay!”  
Hook crossed his arms, “Oh, don't think I don’t like men, I do. Just know I would never kiss Smee.”  
“Harsh,” Ursula chuckled, sending Smee a sympathetic look which he shrugged off.  
“Oh need to get all upset, I view Cap'n more as a son than a lover!”  
“Oh-,” Ezma nervously laughed.  
Ursula slapped her back,” Aha you nasty hag!”  
“I didn’t know!”  
“Uh-huh-”  
“Can, we get back to me?” Hook said rather dramatically. The room replied with silence. “Good. Now to start ball groom dancing you need to get a partner close to your height, at least for beginners.” Hook started to put his arms in the right positions on Smee then stopped. Smee was almost half his size, sure they could dance well enough together but not for tutorials. “Sorry, Smee.”  
“Oh, it's quite alright Cap’n!” Smee dutifully backed off, leaving room for someone else to volunteer.  
Hook looked around the room, his mojo was slightly shaken from the sudden change f partners.  
“Oh good, it’s over.” Ezma sighed in relief.  
Hook sent another glare,” It’s over when I say it is over.” They were getting bored quickly, in a moment of panic Hook said the first name to come to mind. “Gaston!”  
Gaston snapped to attention, “Wha?”  
“You’re my new dance partner,” Hook silently cursed himself for picking the clunkiness person in the room.  
Gaston sighed, but even he couldn’t give up the urge to possibly squash the pirate's feet. He stood in front of Hook, puffing out his chest to look bigger though Hok was a few inches taller than him. “I can’t dance, that’s a women’s talent.”  
“Mm, charming. Anyways, as you can see I am taller, so as the bigger partner I will lead.” Hook slanted his hook and governed it beside Gaston’s hip, and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. “You will put your hands on the same spots.”  
Gaston hesitated before placing his hands over the top of Hooks. “This is an odd way to hold someone.”  
Hook stared at the muscle man in disbelief, “I- Gaston, you place your hands on me in the same spots where my hands are on you.”  
“What?” Gaston stared flabbergasted.  
Hook sighed, he didn't want to get mad but he was defiantly losing patience. “Here,” He grabbed Gaston’s hands and put them in position. He was too busy trying not to explode to notice the slight blush tinting Gaston’s cheeks. Putting his own hands back in the position he let out a sigh of relief, “Let’s start slow! My foot goes in, yours goes out.” He didn’t even realize that he was saying the words slower, it just kind of happened. Whatever the cause Gastin understood this method better. With a few missteps and squashed toes later the two men were moving in sync. Fused together like roses using each other for support. It was as if the world melted away. Hook never experienced this otherworldly feeling dancing with Smee, why was this different? Was t because Gaston was actually the right height or was it something else? Who cared, it made him dance really well! And Hook was determined to ride this feeling out but someone had other plans.  
“Gay intricacies am I right,” Ezma whispered just loud enough for closeted Gaston to hear.  
Gaston jerked out of the fantasy realm he was transported to and stepped heavily on Hook’s foot causing the pirate to jump in pain. Even though he felt guilty Gaston let out a loud laugh, “As I said, a woman’s talent!” He won the snickers of the others and sat down in a facade of triumph Smee rushed over and helped the emotionally and physically busted Hook. The pair left shortly afterward, the sneering judgment of the others getting under their skin. Gaston watched Hook leave, an unwanted pang in his heart.  
"Wow Gaston,you really showed him!” laughed his small friend, LeFou.  
“Yea..” Gaston was too upset for feeling guilty to really register what his little buddy was saying.  
LeFou looked up worriedly, “Do you want me to sing your song?”  
“No..” There were too many thoughts up there and a song would just mumble things up more. Without saying a word Gaston left with a trudge in his step, leaving the worried LeFou behind.  
Gaston wasn't paying attention to where his steps were taking him. Somewhere far away he hoped, but his stomach dropped when he heard the faint sound of sea shanties. “Oh no, not here! Come on feet,” he begged but his feet kept on moving forward until they reached the jolly roger. Before Gaston could begin to leave a kindly voice ran from above.  
“Hello down there!” Smee cheered in a perky voice, but that mood quickly changed when he saw who the visitor was. “I hope you’re here to apologize.”  
Gaston wanted to retort, wanted to shout about how a man never says sorry but his mouth disobeyed his brain. What was with his body today? “Of course I am! Can I see Hook, please?” God he even added a, please?? Come on body! Why do you have to be so stu-  
Smee gasped, it wasn’t one of a bad shock. The good shock was more like it, “Of course you can!”  
So wonderful! Very good body, wait no- He hurriedly lowered the ramp, and Gaston almost as quickly walked up to it. “Wait here I’ll go get him!” Smee spun of his heels, making his way to the Captain's room before spinning back. “On second thought you should come with!” Gaston obliged, following the stout man. Smee knocked gently on the door, if he concreted hard enough Gaston would hear sniffles coming from inside but let's be honest. Gaston’s mind was in 7 different places right now. He snapped back to reality when the food creaked open, a bleary-eyed Hook squinting as the digital brightness of the world hit him.  
“Smee, did you bring tea?” Hook asked very hopefully.  
“I'm afraid not Cap’n, but I think I brought something even better!”  
“Wine?”  
“An apology!” Smee pushed Gaston towards the door much to his horror e fell into the room, on top of Hook. "OH dear, my bad.” He didn’t sound very apologetic.  
Gaston stared wide-eyed at Hook, a wobbly smile appearing on his face along with a bright red tint.  
Hook’s face also turned red, but not the red of embarrassment. He kicked Gaston off as best as he could, luckily he didn’t have to struggle for log as Gaston got off of him in very quickly. “Smee, what is the meaning of this!?”  
“He came here to say sorry, isn’t that just sweet!”  
“Uh-huh, do you even know what you're apologizing for?” Hook glared at Gaston.  
The muscle head flubbered for a response. Oh great, of course, his body chose now not to be on auto mode. “I-I”  
“He’s not here for an apology Smee, he’s here t cause a muttony,” Hook snarled, “Get him out of here.”  
“Oh just wait Cap’n!”  
“Get him out!”  
“But-”  
“OUT”  
“WAIT!” Gaston shouted, breaking the arguing. He was breathing heavily, that wasn’t good. He only got like that when he wasn’t feeling in control. Well, guess it was one of those times. “I’m sorry for stepping on your foot.”  
Hook tapped his foot impatiently, “And?”  
“And...And I’m sorry for being a misogynistic jerk.”  
Hook and Smee looked at the muscle head in shock, they had no clue Gaston even knew those kinds of words. Belle must insult him a lot. Hook rubbed the back of his neck, “I- um..”  
“I’m also sorry for ruining your dance, and treating you like shit,” Gaston rambled. He bit his lip, knowing full well he was about to word vomit. “And for encouraging everyone else to treat you like shit, and for making it seem like only women like those kinds of things. I’m just afraid of seeming infantile and weak to others and that's probably because of my superiority complex. That's defiantly caused by my father being absent in my life. And-” A cold object covered his mouth, he looked down at Hook’s well hook, going cross-eyed in the process.  
Did Hook look almost entertained? He smiled slightly, a rare sight for anybody who wasn’t Smee. “Ok ok I got the message, you could have stopped with the third apology!”  
Gaston laughed nervously, “A-ah, sorry-”  
Hook pressed the hook harder onto Gaston’s lips, “That’s enough out of you.” He teased much to Gaston’s delight.  
Smee looked at the interaction between the two with a big smile. His little boy was hitting on someone! Someone who actually seemed into it! He withheld squealing, and instead opted for the more graceful reproach of just leaving,  
The two continued to talk out of Smee’s range. This definitely wasn’t going to be the end of their discussions.


End file.
